Mudar English Translation
by niqha
Summary: Bella moves to New Hampshire to study in the university of Dartmouth. There her life will change dramatically. But she knows she's not alone..she isn't the only one special. And she'll need help to get used to the idea. ExB. All human..or almost! R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The original story is written in Portuguese and isn't finished yet. This translation is going to be made as an request of ninguna tinta, who asked me to do it. As a result, the updates won't be very frequent. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. Here it goes the fist chapter which is also a kind of prologue.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

**A new beginning**

The rain patted incessantly on my window. By looking through the glass it seemed as if the street was distorted, but I knew it was only because of the abundant falling water that didn't allow me to distinguish the houses' outlines perfectly.

I felt my eyes welling up with tears, until one uncoloured drop fell onto the floor. I didn't really know why I cried, but a feeling of loss was starting to build up inside me. After all, that was what I wanted wasn't it?

Someone knocked at the door.

"Come in," I replied.

The door opened and my mother entered, approaching me.

"Are you ready, Bella?" she asked.

No. I wasn't.

"Yes. We can go now," I answered, cleaning my tears before turning around to face her. I didn't want them to see me cry or they wouldn't let me leave.

I had gotten my answer a few days ago, confirming my acceptation in the University of Dartmouth. That was to where I was going. I intended to take a degree on Journalism, and Dartmouth was the best choice. That was why I was going to New Hampshire.

I headed to the door, pausing for a moment under the threshold. I looked back, taking in all the details of the room that had been mine for the last 18 years. I sighed, the thought that I would not be there on my mind.

I climbed down the stairs. My parents were already awaiting me at the door, ready to take me to the airport. They weren't happy about this, they had me asked countless time to reconsider, to stay with them. But I knew that they had not the money to pay for a college, besides, Dartmouth was the best for my academic education, not to mention the only college to get me a scholarship.

"Let me help you with that," my dad said while picking up my bags.

"Thanks," I said. After all, the bags were actually heavy.

After we got in the car, my dad turned on the ignition, and drove towards the airport.

The journey developed in silence. None of us knew what to say...and we were all terrible at saying goodbye.

We arrived at the airport after some time. I did the check in, said farewell to my parents, hugging them, and then headed to the departures gateway.

Tears made their way across my mother's face when I turned myself to look at them one last time. My dad waved at me, while his other arm was around my mom's shoulders, soothing her.

I looked ahead, decided. I was also crying by then, but I'd already made my choice – I'd fight for my future.

I took a deep breath before embarking on the plane. From that moment on I would leave it all behind, and there was no way back. Without any more delays I got in the plane, headed to the seat marked on my ticket.

That was the beginning a new stage of my life, and I had no doubts: I would move forward.

* * *

**A/N: Please read the information above if you haven't. I'm looking for someone to carry on doing this translation. If no one volunteers I'll do it myself, but it would be much easier if someone did it for me, as I still have to write the original story to then translate it. Anyway, tell me what you thought of it with a review. I promise you things will get more interesting on the next chapters. I'm also working on the next chapter of Fate has its own tricks, so if you're already a reader of my stories don't be upset. It's almost done by now. And I apologise once again for taking so much time but the truth is that I'm tryin' to get the marks I need to go to college. So right now, school is my priority. I'll update when I can. Thank you.**

**With love,**

**niqha***


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here comes 2nd Chapter!! Read, enjoy and review :)****

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**Tinkerbell**

I woke up while the airplane landed, due to the bumping caused by the turbulence because of the decrease of altitude. I rubbed my eyes, still sleepy, forcing myself to wake up. I hadn't slept much the night before.

"Attention, dear passengers, the plane has just landed. We hope you've enjoyed the trip and appreciate your preference. Thank you," said a feminine voice on the microphone, while I rose from my seat and headed to the exit indicated by the airhostesses.

I waited patiently for my luggage until it showed up on the rolling carpet. Then, I took a cab to my new home: a rented two bedroom apartment near the University.

The owner of the apartment had told me (through the telephone of course) that that apartment was already occupied but that the person who had rented it, also a student in Dartmouth according to her, was looking for someone whom she could share the rent with. I took it without a second thought, as I also preferred to split the rent with someone else. After all, my possibilities of paying a whole rent weren't many. Besides, it would be good to know at least one person there.

The cab left me at the apartment's door. At the first sight it looked like a nice place. The building had at least six floors and was painted in yellow. It sounded good.

An incredibly pretty girl with black spiky hair came up to me. She looked like she was about four inches smaller than me, and her features reminded me a lot of Tinkerbell from the Peter Pan movie.

"Hi. You must be Bella, right?"

"Hum...yes, that's me," I answered diffidently, "And you are?"

"I'm Alice, your new roommate," she said literally jumping up and down with excitement, "It's so good to finally meet you! I've been here waiting for you to arrive."

"You didn't have to," I replied, "I hope you haven't been here for too long..."

"Don't worry," she assured me, "I've been looking forward to meet you, you know. The lady that owns the apartment told me you come from Washington?"

"Yes, I'm from Forks."

"Forks? Where have I heard that before?" she wondered, talking more to herself than to me, "Oh well, no matter. C'mon, let me help you with that."

She grabbed one of my bags and guided me to the door.

"I was the one to choose the decoration. I hope you like it."

The apartment was on the fifth floor. It was spacious but cosy at the same time. The design was very modern, where the predominant colours were different shades of brown which contrasted with the white walls. My fingers lingered the ebony table, as I tried to memorise every detail of the house that would be mine for at least the following year.

"So? What do you think?" Alice asked, interrupting my reverie.

"It's beautiful," I said still looking around.

"Come, let me show you the rest of the house," she said, taking my hand and dragging me out of the living room.

The kitchen stood at the right of the living room, and was decorated with the same colours, just like the other common spaces of the house. There were three bathrooms - one in each room, plus another one for eventual visitors. This was an improvement. In Forks, there was only one bathroom to everyone at the top of the stairs.

At least, Alice showed me her room. The walls were covered in a pale pink. There were some posters on them. I was able to identify some bands, and by the looks of it, Alice wasn't someone to hold on to just a type of music. I was a bit like her in that way as I also did not stick to only one genre.

The room was very clean and tidy. On the dressing table, one could see all sorts of make-up and beauty products that looked like they had just came out of a professional saloon. They only confirmed my suspicions that she and fashion walked with their arms linked.

After showing me her room, Alice guided me to a division right next to her room. My new bedroom. She waited by the door while I analysed every inch of the room that was now my space.

It was painted in a light blue that matched the midnight blue of the bedspread perfectly. _My bed,_ I mentally added. The room didn't have anything out of this world. Yet. For certain Alice hadn't put many decorations hoping that I would bring my own things, something I'd actually done. Only my things, when compared to the rest of the house, weren't anything special. I sighed.

"What is it?" Alice questioned, alarmed, "You don't like it? If you want, we can have painted with another colour or..."

"No, it's nothing like that," I assured her, "The room is beautiful, just like the rest of the house. It's just that..."

"What?"

"Well, I was only wondering how people are like here," I lied, hoping she'd believe that.

"Oh, don't worry. You'll love this here," she said, placing a hand on my shoulder, "I'd offer myself to show you things around here today, as we're still on holidays and such, but I thought you'd like to rest from the trip..."

Only after she mentioned it I figured out how tired I really was. I tried to suppress a yawn, unsuccessfully because Alice noticed.

"I'll let you sleep," she smiled, "See you later."

"Thank you for everything Alice," I started, "We'll see each other later."

I lied down lazily on the bed as she got out of the room, closing the door behind her. She seemed a nice girl. Someone whom I could get on very well with. Was everyone in this town like her? I doubted that, but I was sure that there should be people like her in it.

I yawned, this time without repressing it. I was so exhausted that it didn't take too long for the darkness to hit me and for me do dive into the unconsciousness.

* * *

**A/N: Reviewers get to know when Edward shows up ;P So, if I were you, I'd review!**

**Love,**

**niqha***


End file.
